justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Longbow Cannon Truck
The Longbow Cannon Truck is a vehicle in Just Cause 4. Appearance It's a large 6x6 military truck with a cannon turret on the back. The cannon is thick enough (something like 500mm) to resemble a battleship gun, but is only as short as the truck. Strangely, the gun has a thicker section in the middle. This is something that only armored vehicles with a closed crew compartment can benefit from. See the trivia section below for more details. Also strangely, there's a small square shield around the barrel, near the breech. These things indicate that in-universe the gun was likely originally designed for a closed turret. The cabin resembles the Oshkosh HEMTT. It is very similar to the Próspero Hauler, but has 6 bigger wheels and is taller. The truck and its gun also resemble some large 6x6 cranes. The rear mud flaps and a backpack that hangs near the right rear corner sway in the the wind when the vehicle moves. Performance The vehicle is roughly similar to the Hauler, but is a bit less sluggish. It can drive in such deep water where only the roof of the cabin and the gun are above water. The massive wheels and high ground clearance make it ideal for off-road environments. It comes with 300 shells for the large cannon. The player can control the turret from the driver's seat. While the large cannon is very powerful, the truck itself is very weak, at times blowing up from only small arms fire. This combined with its limited manuverability makes it inferior to most tanks at combat. Locations Black Hand *At some Black Hand bases: **? **? **? *Sometimes at the front. *In a few missions. Need specifying. **? **? *Can be unlocked for the supply drop after completing Operation Sandstinger. *Sometimes captured for use by the enemy in Los Demonios. These are relatively high-end threats. Army of Chaos *At some captured Black Hand bases: **? **? **? *Sometimes carried on trains in the snowy mountains biome. Trivia *The vehicle is named after the longbow, a weapon that in its time was famous for its accuracy and long range. *The cannon comes with two piston arms that juts out from the entire weapon. These are intended for when the cannon is completely aiming up. *The design of the truck makes it a self propelled artillery, but the cannon behaves similarly to most tanks in the game. In fact in heat, if Rico hijacks a Black Hand version of this vehicle, the Black Hand yell over the intercom that the target (Rico) has a tank. **This might be some kind of minor development oversight. *This type of truck should have some kind of support legs on the sides and/or back, in order to use the gun without suffering the recoil effect produced by the main gun. Similarly to the Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom, the gun should send this vehicle flying, but the games don't have any recoil physics. Also, even when the recoil doesn't completely destabilize the vehicle, the recoil would pull the barrel out of alignment even before the projectile leaves the barrel, resulting in useless accuracy. *This is the only self-propelled artillery in the Just Cause game series. **See also: Artillery. *On a tank, the thicker section of the barrel contains an additional empty space that allows air pressure and hot explosion gases to partly ventilate the barrel during the moment of firing. The main purpose is to create a draft inside the barrel that would ventilate the barrel of the poisonous explosion gases. These gases would otherwise end up inside the turret when the next shot is being loaded. These types of sections have been added to tanks as of the mid 1940s. By modern times all tanks have them. How is this relevant to this vehicle? *The cannon on the Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom is a smaller version of this vehicle's cannon. Gallery JC4 truck with giant gun.png| JC4 artillery truck resembles a crane truck.png|The gun truck resembles some crane trucks. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles